Surprises
by Lunaeclipse100
Summary: Various drabbles. Ch.4: It was odd that Youko Kurama could even get sick. I'm always hearing stories about the infamous Youko Kurama surviving countless life or death situations. I remember the first time I saw him with a hole in his stomach. I'll have you know, I fainted when I saw that. Kurama/YoukoxOC
1. Why Me?

I walked into the store with Kurama trailing behind me. After the Karasu incident, he wouldn't let me out of his sight. Well, he did, just not long. I glanced behind me to look at Kurama as I walked toward the snack aisle. It was my time of the month and I was just craving chocolate. It was weird when you had a demon for a boyfriend who had heightened senses. It was also embarrassing when your boyfriend could smell that you where on your monthly friend.

It all started when I got home from Genkai's. We had a group meeting about the barrier and such. I kissed Kurama , who had a sad expression on his face, goodbye. When I asked him why he was sad, he smirked and hugged me.

"When a demon has found it's intended mate, it's instincts are to spend every moment with them. Mates stay with each other constantly for the first three months. To build up to the final moment of course." I didn't know what he meant at the time, but if the look he was giving had any relation to what he said, I didn't think I wanted to know.

"Huh?" I had said stupidly. Poor Kurama, why did he have to fall for someone like me? I guess I'll never know.

He sucked in a breath and tightened his hands around my waist. He leaned down and I shivered as I felt his breath blow on my ear.

"The things I want to do to you would scare you away I'm afraid. Well, what Youko would do, anyway." his voice was soft but coated with sin.

I blushed in his arms.

"Once we have found our mate, there is nothing else that matters to us anymore. You are mine." He continued as he pulled me closer. I giggled at his serious expression.

"You don't have to tell me. I know that already." I pulled away and looked at him.

He leaned his forehead on mine and looked at me. "I don't think you understand. I am a demon, and my feelings for you are getting hard to hold back. It's a constant struggle, trying to hold myself back from doing something where you might end up against the wall. You could so much as breathe a certain way and it makes me struggle with my instincts."

We had parted ways and when my pajamas were on along with my necessary toiletries, I was out like a light. When I arrived at school the next day, I had found Kurama's eyes glued to me, his hands in a fist and his back straight. His eyes were looking at me intensely. I dubbed this 'Kurama's battle mode'. I calmly asked him what was wrong, glancing around me for the danger.

"You will be the death of me." He gritted out, his voice just a shy away from pleading.

"Oh, why is that." I blinked.

He looked at me and his eyes slowly descended down my neck, pass my chest, to look directly below my stomach. He looked away quickly with a blush on his face with his teeth gritted.

I looked down, but I didn't see anything. I sat there for about a minute when it all came to me. He wasn't human. He was inhuman so he had stronger senses. He smelled things normal humans couldn't. BLOOD had a scent, I suppose.

" You can smell that! Oh my god!" I shrieked like some old woman. It made the man beside me tense even more. I covered my intimate part like a child.

"It's very distracting. As you know why the woman anatomy does this process. This blood is mainly YOUR scent. To keep it as simple as possible," he said, his voice lowering. For a minute there, I thought I heard Youko. " I want to jump on you. " he finished, staring at me as if he was really thinking about it.

"Oh," I could only say. "I'm sorry. If you want I'll stay far away."

"No, I want you near me. I promise to control the more violent side of myself."

Needless to say, Kurama was very touchy those few days every month. I didn't think he tried so hard in the first place.


	2. My Kurama

I rolled off the bed, still groggy from a good night's sleep, and paddled across my hardwood floor to brush my teeth and to get ready for what today had in store for me. I was a horrible morning person and to add to that, today was a MONDAY. God I hated Mondays and I'm sure that Mondays hated me too.

When I was done, I trotted down my stairs and made my way to the kitchen for a morning breakfast. I never made anything special for breakfast. Living alone with my horrible cooking was one factor, plus I was lazy and really didn't have the time in the mornings to cook a decent breakfast. I poured some milk in a cup and took a gulp. At least I was drinking healthy right? I scowled when milk dripped from my chin unto my pink uniform shirt. Great, what a wonderful MONDAY morning it is starting out to be.

I was in the process of cleaning my stain when I heard a knock on my door. I smiled and my mood was instantly changed. He always had the effect on me. I hurried to my door and opened my door.

His shining red hair was perfectly blowing in the shining sun. His clear, emerald eyes were looking at me with a sweet tenderness. If I look closely, I could see his demon counterpart mirroring the emotion. The eyes of the fox demon clearly said that it was only reserved for me. Others could burn in hell. I giggled. That was the demon fox I knew and loved.

"Hello, love." He greeted me and pulled me into a hug, not bothering to ask, not that he needed to. I inhaled his natural scent and my previous mood of irritation was instantly cured.

"Hello to you too," I giggled and pulled back. He had a frown on his face from the loss of contact. I glanced at my clock across from my front door and noticed he was a whole hour early. Wow, how in the world did I miss that?

I gave him a questioning look and he smiled gentle smile, not bothering to explain. I playfully glared at him and let him in. Once we were in the kitchen, he motioned for me to take a seat.

I did.

He looked around my kitchen, seemly looking for something he couldn't find. I quirked my eyebrow while I made myself comfortable in my little chair.

"Sweetie, do you need help?" I asked him.

He turned his attention on me and his lips twitched. I could guess what he was thinking. I don't need your help in the kitchen, love.

"I was just thinking." He stated and began getting some various pans and materials from my cabinets.

When he seemed to have everything on my counter, I opened my mouth to tell him to tell me what he was doing.

He beat me to it.

"I am making you breakfast, nothing to complex, but something simple. I have to make sure you are healthy. If you don't take care of yourself, then I would gladly take that responsibility."

I glared at him. I should have known he would be aware. I should have known that he would be planning this when he was getting my kitchen supplies. Wow, I am dumb. He must have been enjoying that.

"You don't have to, you know? I wouldn't want to cause any problems." Once again my mood was changed like that. I hate feeling guilty, but damn. I would feel anything for this man.

"I like taking care of you. It eases my nerves, knowing that you are being taken care of. I take care of what is mine." He gave me look, one I couldn't comprehend.

My heart fluttered at his words. I could tell he meant every word. I could have almost cried.

My stomach growled and the peaceful moment was ruined.

He laughed and started to make something.

"For the both of us, make something for the both of us." I didn't want him not to eat, even if he probably ate something earlier with his mother. I would feel horrible and awkward being the only one eating

Once to food was in the process of being made, he sat down beside me. I smiled and leaned onto him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me closer. It was times like this when I loved to be held. I never liked to be babied. I had no parents, no siblings, so I always had taken care of myself. It was hard for me to trust just anyone. I remembered just sitting in my room, in the far corner and crying myself until I was asleep. I had hated my life and one day I couldn't take it anymore and planned to take my life.

That was the day I met him.

It wasn't a typical meeting where we ran into each other and simply had a connection.

I stumbled on a rouge demon.

The demon was hungry and I was the only one available. I ran for my life but it wasn't enough. When the demon had me pinned and was getting ready to end my miserable life, all I could think was 'This is what I wanted right?'

That was until I saw him.

He saved me of course. Once we made eye contact, I didn't see me going home ending my life. I saw me going home, looking forward to seeing him again, living with him, having his children, and LIVING.

I sighed and leaned more into his warmth. He must have sensed my mood as he pulled me into his lap. I was straddling his waist, I noticed, and hardly cared and I kissed his neck.

He purred and pulled me more toward him.

As I held unto him for dear life, I couldn't help the tears that leaked out of my eyes.

He saved me in more ways than one could ever hope to. He was my angel, demon or not.

He was my Kurama.


	3. To Rile a Fox

"Hey what's up man? I haven't seen you in forever Kurama!" The youthful adolescent was all too happy to see us…..well, Kurama anyway. We were on our way to the park, planning to have some time together, as if we didn't have enough. But Kurama craved attention, a demon thing I guess. I sighed. They always forgot me at first. Maybe it was because I was so small. Being 5'2 was apparently considered short for some people. I was standing a little behind Kurama but you could still see me over his large frame right? "oh, you too Yumi." Yusuke finished with an embarrassed smile.

Kurama gave Yusuke a reprimanding look and his shoulders slumped a little. I squeezed the warm hand that was held in mine to reassure him. He was edgy these days. All because I had a little cold…..ok maybe it wasn't little if I couldn't get out of the bed without falling and getting dizzy but still, I WAS feeling better these days. I had not shown myself at school the morning of my sickness. Kurama wasn't able to pick me up due to some errands he had for his mother. After I had woken up from a nap I found a moody fox demon just staring at me. I had slept all day it seemed.

"Why did you say you weren't feeling well?" he grunted. He was tapping his finger on his thigh, waiting for an answer from me. His eyes that shown sea green had some golden flickers in them,

They were both worried about me.

"I'm fine." I said to calm him down when I saw his eyes flash in impatience. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I didn't think of it as a matter of fact." I was used to taking care of myself, and it was hard to depend on someone else. I couldn't bother someone else with my problems.

Especially Kurama, he had a lot to think of already.

"Yumi," I heard him say. He was looking at me with a worried expression. He did call my name, didn't he?

"Koishi?" he asked, "Look at me, love. Are you alright?" he had a sudden urgency that worried me. I didn't know why he was worried. Why was he whispering?

"Yes?" I answered.

His eyes widened in surprise. Why was he so surprised?

"You need to calm yourself. No need to scream. You will be fine."

I felt moisture on my cheeks and went to use my hand to rub them dry, but found I couldn't move my arm.

I couldn't move anything. Nothing.

He must have felt my heart rate quicken because the last thing I saw was him hurrying toward me in panic.

Then there was black.

Why was he so frantic?

Kurama caught Yumi softly in his embrace. Quietly mumbling soothing words to her whimpering form, he gently laid her on her bed. He ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his and gritted his teeth.

Youko was **turmoil.**

He was just the same, but not to an extreme as his demon counterpart. He shushed Yumi when she started whimpering again and sat down next to her, hoping to comfort her now fragile mind.

Youko grunted in disproval of the situation.

Youko wanted **out.**

Kurama shook his head, trying his best to maintain his composure. First thing first, he needed to take care of Yumi, for she was his top priority. He made his way to the kitchen and brought back a wet rag.

Yumi was in a sickened state right now. He needed to make her better. It was his responsibility. He would take care of her, and she would be fine.

He gently placed to rag on Yumi's forehead. She gave a little groan of pain and silently shivered. He heard a screeching sound come from below him and looked down in surprise.

His eyes widened as he gazed the abused wood and then at the claw marks the marred the wood.

Dammit.

Youko was awake now, and wanted **out.**

'**Let **_**me**_** protect her.'**

He snapped.


	4. Burnt Pancakes

Could demons get sick? I didn't think so. But then again, I'm only human, so I wouldn't exactly be sure. I was currently at Kurama's house fixing said demon some breakfast to the best of my poor abilities. I'm counting on some of the pancakes being burnt after this. I know, who could burn something like pancakes, right? Well, I can.

I'm not sure where his mother was. I guess she had some last minute shopping to do or something. It was odd to care for Kurama when he was sick. It was odd that Youko Kurama _could_ even get sick. I'm always hearing stories about the infamous _Youko Kurama_ surviving these life or death situations. I remember the first time I saw him with a hole in his stomach. I'll have you know, I fainted when I saw that. I was so used to him taking care of me, the little fragile human. Now the tables have turned and the roles were reversed. It was me that was playing nurse this time.

It felt weird.

The sound of something sizzling brought me out of my musing and my attention turned to the done pancakes. I carefully lifted each pancake unto the serving plate and laid the pan in the sink. I would clean it later. First, I had to see how my patient was.

Once I was at his door, I gently knocked and let myself in. His room was illuminated to a dull lighting from the sunshine peaking in through his curtain window. His curtain was a dark color so I could barely see, but I could still maneuver my way to his desk. I softly laid the plate down so I wouldn't wake him, though I doubted I needed to in the first place. I probably awoke him as soon as I walked up the stairs; stupid demon supersonic hearing.

"Kurama," I said gently, trying to get his attention.

When I got no answer I became annoyed. I huffed and walked toward the wall, feeling around for the light switch. As I shielded my eyes from the sudden brightness, I turned around and intended to give him my most intimidating glare I was capable of. I knew it wouldn't scare him, but dammit I could try couldn't I?

I nearly gasped at what I saw, simply because it was unexpected.

Instead I stood there with my mouth hanging open like some imbecile.

He was sitting against the wall of his bed, with one long, leaned leg stretched out in front of him. The other was pulled toward him, with his arm resting on this knee. His other arm was combing through his hair; each stroke, slow and balanced.

He tilted his head, eyes focused on mine; golden eyes, which held so much promises.

Promises for me.

Did it just get hot in here?

I watched as silver strands of hair fell over his shoulder as he maneuvered himself slightly to the left, probably to make room for myself. I stayed where I was, a deer caught in headlights. It had been so long since I had seen Youko. The Dark Tournament, I believe, was when I saw him last. He was as beautiful as he was then.

"Yumi?" Oh goodness, his _voice, _dark, alluring, captivating, _sinful. _I had forgotten how his voice was an octave lower in his demonic form.

"Yes?" I congratulated myself at not sounding like a squeaky school girl in love at first sight. This wasn't my first time seeing Youko, so I was kind of used to his attractiveness. I was just surprised.

"Are you ok, love?" He rose an eye brow when I nodded, confused on my odd behavior.

"I'm just surprised, that's all. I forgot how.." I trailed off when I became focused of his movements. As I was talking, he lifted himself gracefully of the bed. Each movement was fluid and precise. Totally _all _demon.

He towered over little old me, as he made his way toward me. I looked up at his face as he leaned down face to face with me.

"I see." He smirked, "You are simply overwhelmed. I don't usually show this form as it takes energy to maintain it. Energy that Shuichi, a human, isn't capable of."

He eyed me for a couple of minutes, studying my face.

"But.."His eyes had taken on a darker shade of gold. He face changed into something I couldn't decifer, "Your scent doesn't show fear. It…." He lifted his hand and ran it through my brown hair, "shows something else."

Oh. _OH._

I took a hold of his hand and held it in mine. Demons were naturally more warmer than humans, so the contact was strangely calming. I traced his claws and long, leaned fingers. His hand covered mine completely. In fact, his whole frame could cover me. He was so _tall._

My eyes were focused on his lips when he licked them and then it suddenly hit me.

"Oh, no mister! You may be perfectly fine now, but just a few hours ago you were sick!" I gave him a disapproving look.

"About that," He leaned back up to his full height, making me feel even smaller, "I drank some medicine from a plant in Makai. It was made especially for my weakened state. Unfortunately, I had no time to research side effects. It charges up my energy, so naturally my demon form took over."

"Oh." I muttered dumbly.

"Yes, _oh. _I can now say I feel quite better in fact. Human bodies are so weak compared to a demons. I was infected with a demonic sickness from Makai on one of my missions. The herb was to help me regain my demonic form so I could fight of the sickness." He finished explaining. I had stopped paying attention a while ago when I noticed his ear twitch.

I wanted to touch it.

"So you're better?"

He smirked and led me to the bed, cocooning my form in his as he sat down. "Yes,"

I leaned my head back and gazed around his darkened room. As my eyes landed on a certain place on his desk, I attention returned to the whole reason why I was up here.

"Do demons have the same taste buds as humans? I made those especially for you. Be glad your house even survived." I crossed my arms and turned around in his lap looking at him.

He made a face, it was in between disgust and amusement.

"…you burnt them." He muttered, attention focused on my neck.

Well Damn.


	5. Festivals

Festivals

Our school was in chaos. It was a time during the school year that the student council festival was being held. I personally did not care. Things like this, where a bunch of people would crowd around, were not my thing. I never had a thing with crowds. The limited space made me nervous.

I was standing in front of the school, examining various students run around with random signs and what not. The student council planned it, but most of the student body was happily ready to provide their services. With festival week going on, classes were canceled. We were assigned a group that would be in charge of taking care of a certain aspect that would take part in the festival, much to my dismay. My group sensed my lack of excitement and let me do what I pleased; even if that meant letting me walk around the school aimlessly.

Kurama, well, I had no idea where he was. He was a part of the student council so I should have expected not to see him much. But I still missed him and his presence. I was so used to being around him that I got kind of depressed without him. I wasn't sure if I was spoiled or if it was this was a side effect of this mating thing.

A rush of annoyance and exasperation flashed through me once again for the 100th time. The past few rushes left me confused but after a while I realized that I was picking up on Kurama's emotions. So if I could sense his, he could sense mine right? Well, good. I hope he realizes how he is making me feel. Serves him right.

I made my way to the side of the front of the school, making myself comfortable on a bench. The sudden heat wave we have been experiencing for the past week had left me weak. Our group was assigned with decorating each little building. So they were always outside. I couldn't wander far. If the teachers caught me not being where I wasn't supposed to be I would be in trouble.

Two strong arms encircled me from behind pulling me into a chest. "You're being lazy on the job."

I smiled and wrapped my hands over his, turning my head to the side, leaning on his shoulder. This caused him to nuzzle my neck. I wasn't sure if this was a demon thing or not, but he loved to do this a lot. Not that I was complaining.

"I am not. I'm resting. I'm not motivated to work, and look at you mister, aren't you needed elsewhere?" I said, nuzzling into his warmth. His tightened his hold on me, chuckling.

"Have you missed me?" He teased, ignoring my observation.

I shoved myself backwards, right into him. This caused him to stumble back and lose his footing. From where we were laying, the bench and tree hid us form view. I turned myself over and pulled myself up over him, my legs on each side of this waist. I leaned down the give him a quick peck on the lips. He scowled at me, clearly wanting more than just a quick kiss.

"Of course. I hate these festivals. I would rather be with you." I leaned down, laying my head on his chest. I was perfectly happy with just laying here until school ended, but I knew that he would eventually have to return before anyone noticed he was gone.

Stupid Festival.


	6. Appealing Challenges

In 3 weeks I will be in Florida and relaxing. What does this mean? I can concentrate on my stories without distractions. I will update NWIS then, so until then, you'll just have to wait.

#*%_)*%&_ )(*%&_)(*%&_)%(*& _$%)(&* #_)*&%_#

Youko loved to be challenged, just as much as he loved to prove how foolish those unfortunate souls were to cross his path; but in this instance it was a cute little human female that was issuing the challenge. Really, instead of annoyance and irritation, he found it amusing. As if she could do anything to him, whether it be his human body or demon. She was unusually small in his eyes. His frame was so much bigger than hers. His body was sturdy while hers was soft and feminine. He could easily cradle her against him like a child. Because of this fact, she awoke protective instincts he didn't know he even possessed. Even as Shuichi, she tended to bring out his most basic primal instincts and he stopped fighting them a long time ago. It only resulted in angering Youko, who hated to be caged, especially if it concerned her. Like now, it was painfully hard to hold back but Kurama was set in stone. She needed an explanation first.

"What the hell!" His ear twitched in irritation. She knew how sensitive his hearing was, so why did she insist on screeching like a banshee?

"What is the meaning of this?" Her voice had returned to a relatively calm tone but her body language clearly said he was still in hot water.

He looked down at his uniform, or what was left of it anyway. The whole front was covered in dried blood. His stomach was caked in it and because of the condition of his uniform, he basically was walking around with no shirt on at all.

"I was injured." He simply stated, blinking at her.

"I can see that." She said through gritted teeth. Her hands were clenched at her side and shaking. "Why?"

He shrugged out of his top, throwing the tattered cloth on the floor. "I lost focus. Thankfully, the demon was weak and had no chance against me. Just a scratch."

Her mouth opened in amazement and bewilderment.

After a moment, she shook her head and growled in frustration, "I can see me worrying over you isn't needed."

He walked up to her and lifted her chin, commanding her to look at him. Her glare didn't subside, in fact, it only hardened.

He smirked, and with speed only the great Youko Kurama had, dipped his head down claiming her lips. Jumping, she made a sound of surprise and attempted to pull away. Kurama tightened his grip on her chin and deepened the kiss.

"D-don't think this will make me f-forget!" she squeaked when he let her have freedom before claiming them once again. Her whole face was red in embarrassment and after a while she gave into him, allowing him to have his way.

Really, as if he was let her get away with challenging him.


	7. Second Chances

He is perfectly capable of being very cruel. I don't know how this idea can escape me, considering his past and tendencies that show themselves on occasion. It was the way he could look sometimes. His eyes would have this mysterious glow to them. He only got this way when he was left to his thoughts. I tried questioning him about this, but he shrugged it off with a carefree smile.

"Nothing to worry about, it's in the past." was his answer.

Maybe it had something to do with how old he actually was. He was in the body of a 17 year old boy, but had the mind and mannerisms of a fox demon with a less then clean past. How he was attracted to me, who was ONLY 16 and was a weak and defenseless girl (how Hiei explained it), was a mystery.

Today was one of those days. Days were he would stare off into space and simply hold me, seemingly content. It was a lunch period and I was excited to eat some of his mother's cooking. The woman was practically God with the way she made things delicious. He stopped me with a grasp of my hand and silently took me to the roof. I stayed quiet, hoping he would finally tell me what was on his mind.

"Shuichi, while it is great to be held by you, I am _hungry._" I didn't mean to sound whiny, but we had been sitting with me positioned between his legs for at least 10 minutes now.

As expected, no response. I sighed.

"_Shuichi_, if you don't tell me what is wrong I will not talk to you for the next _week._"

He looked down at my grumpy expression, and had the nerve to look puzzled.

"Why would you ever do that?" He mumbled, dropping his head next to my neck.

"Because these cuddle fits are freaking me out. I'm not going to poof and disappear." I sighed, leaning back into him.

He made a noise in the back of his throat to show he heard me, and sighed.

"I apologize. I simply cannot get enough of you." He teased, pushing his face into my neck.

I shivered, shying away. I was sensitive around my neck and he just loved to tease me about it.

"What's wrong?" My voice was strong. I wasn't asking anymore. I wanted to know and was tired of being kept in the dark.

He sighed and lifted his head and his body seemed to go lax.

"Sometimes my mind seems to wander. When it wanders, it goes to the darkest corners of my mind, where _those _memories reside." His grip tightened around my midsection.

"But…what does this have to do with your cuddle fits?"

He smiled and nuzzled by neck again.

"As I've stated before, I love to take care of you. I have a chance at redemption, and I'm amazed."


	8. Author's Note

So I'm going through my document files sorting things out and deleting old short poems that I wrote a LONG time ago and I come to the conclusion that I need a new computer. This is thing is ancient and if I continue to write stuff, it might go brain dead. Seriously. Most of my chapters to NWIS and Surprises were cut short for some unknown reason. I don't even want to get started on those short spur of the moment stories I wrote at like 2:00 in the morning. Those just don't exist anymore on my computer. What I basically have to do is go through all my stories and either finish them AGAIN or just completely delete the file to start over from scratch. This is mostly the reason as to why I haven't updated my stories on Fanfiction. Believe me when I say that I do read your reviews and try as much as possible to finish the chapters. This computer is trash and I need to toss it. I'm so frustrated with it. Until I get a new computer, my updating schedule will be jumbled and confusing. I can't continue to try to update a story with a new chapter if my computer just deletes it the next day. I have tried over and over again to finish the newest chapter for NWIS only to have it gone a few days later. I sincerely apologize.


End file.
